


Adventure Time- Revenge of the Thunder King

by 0jedi234 (TheUltamate)



Category: Adventure Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltamate/pseuds/0jedi234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lightning King comes to Finna and Jake for revenge....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure Time- Revenge of the Thunder King

**Author's Note:**

> I wrot this out before i on the computer because i was away from computers for a whiles.

ADVENTURE TIME- REVENGE OF THE THUNDER KING

In the land Of O where Finn and Jacke were chilling inc the treedhouse relaxing. They yesterday had a hard fight to beat up the Ice King to stop him to kidnapping the Princces Bublegum like he allways treis to do bacase he is evil and sad and lonley. So they had a day off to

"Thos is a good day" id Jake in the grass lying don "It is fruitarompus" Finn agreed

WHen suden to happen a strom clod oppearad on the sky and Finn and Jake were mad. "Whow can that? The Weather King sad it wold be not storm today all day" and Finn were mad

Then lightning and a voice was laughinged "Har ha har har I have come to seek my reveng!" "Who to you?" Finn turned his sword and was mad at the sky for storm. "Show your butt!"

"Myi revenge will be had; " and

Lightning made a great strike and the guy was standing thore with lightning and thunder

"Who are you" and Jake was mad

"I am the Ligtning Kingna nd I'm mad for my revenge at you"

"I don't get it "Finn

"Your father tropped me eway in a far land but now I'm back from away far to have my revenge on his chrilden for the things that he did to me?"

\"that's messed up" jak etold him

"Sillence fool' and the Litgtning King shot bal of thunder to at him and missed bcause it was just for scare. "Or i will rost you alive"

"You are a butt face" and FInn went to sword him in the face but he did sidestep and triped Finn and he dorpd his sord and on the ground

"Now ilhave my revenge and the Lightnin King" calckled

"No Finn" but the Jake coulnt do anything

"HEY THAts my job" and the Ice King flew on in on with beard and blasted ice at Lightnig King who blast back shocked!

"Owch my lightning" he said

"Ifce King why saves us?" Jake questino

"Olny Finn and i are to fight not this loser butt" and Lighting King shot lghtning while Ice was distratted!

"Lightning King!" and Lightning king turned around and finn did cole flying kick into lightning king and he hurt down

"Hey I am the one doing fight here" and Lightning went to Lightning but Ice King shoot ice at his lightning crown and it flew off

"What my powers?" and Jake got the crown and bork it

"NOOOOOO' " and the LightnKing fell to grohnd and body explode in light and when Fin and Jack and Ice King open eyes he wos gone and so the storm was gone too..

"I togt this was our day off" and Jake and Finn sot down in grass

"Yeah you telling me" Ice KIng said

"Ice King go away" and then Finn and Jake beat up Ice King The End.


End file.
